A problem with mobile communication apparatuses, which nowadays comprise a huge number of applications, functions, and features, is that a large number of functions are to be controlled with a very limited number of input means, i.e. keys, rotating input means, joystick, etc. This is normally coped with by using a menu system, where functions are accessed by navigating a menu system, normally hierarchical. However, for functions that are used often, and especially when functions are to be used together with other functions, the menu approach is not satisfactory for the user. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to handle the applications, functions, and features of the mobile communication apparatus.